Enséñame a Querer
by Blankaoru
Summary: Ha llegado el momento en que Misao asuma oficialmente como Okashira, pero Aoshi descubre que le falta un requisito importante. ¡Dejar de ser virgen! Manos a la obra, el apuesto ninja hará todo lo que a su juicio esté al alcance de sus manos para revertir la situación, aunque eso lo obligue a desflorarla.
1. Chapter 1

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Es obra intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki, todos los derechos le pertenecen y bueno, tuvo la suerte de crear a la primera una historia genial, inspiradora y encima de culto.

 **Enséñame a querer**

Por

Blankaoru

Acto uno de dos.

O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O

La mala noticia cayó sobre el Aoiya una mañana de septiembre, cuando el frío se dejaba hacer sentir por las mañanas y las tardes. Okina tenía una enfermedad de carácter terminal y a partir de ese momento le quedaban meses.

Misao no tardó en contactar a los mejores médicos ninja que conocía y a los mejores de medicina tradicional como Megumi. Todos coincidieron en que no había nada que hacer y que sólo podían darle medicinas paliativas para disminuir el dolor. Hacía poco menos de un año que había sucedido lo de la venganza de Enishi y apenas dos meses que Kenshin y Kaoru se habían casado, motivo por el cual, a los ninjas que les gustaba estirar las celebraciones y aun en Kioto seguían la fiesta, la noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Misao dejó de canturrear por las mañanas el día que Okina ya no pudo ponerse de pie sin ayuda. Había bajado de peso y aunque trataba de mantenerse animado, aceptando con valor la situación, la fuerza física lo abandonada. Misao procuraba mantener su ánimo lo suficientemente elevado para no entristecer al anciano y por las tardes preparaba una batería de chistes que iba a contarle, o simplemente lo acompañaba y escuchaba con paciencia y atención sus historias sobre el pasado, que tanto le gustaba contar. El resto del clan también trataba de tomarse el asunto con una actitud positiva, pues sabían que Okina no quería lágrimas antes de su muerte. Aoshi, enterado del inminente desenlace, se encerró con él a mostrarle sus respetos y a limar cualquier aspereza que quedara entre ellos después de haberlo casi matado, para lo de Shishio. El anciano aceptó sus disculpas y quedaron en paz.

Incluso el maestro Hiko se acercó a darle sus respetos.

Una tarde, Okina mandó a llamar a los ninjas. Quería tratar sobre un tema de importancia para el clan.

—Como saben, hace más de un año que Misao tomó el puesto de Okashira, sin embargo, han pasado tantas cosas en poco tiempo, que no hemos tenido tiempo de preparar una ceremonia formal para celebrarlo. Me encantaría que pudiéramos preparar algo para nuestra líder. ¿Qué piensan?

Ver la determinación de Okina de cumplir ese ritual encendió de buena manera los ánimos de los presentes. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudar a preparar la ceremonia, en que Aoshi, el antiguo líder, le entregaría el mando de modo simbólico a Misao. Tendrían que buscar los viejos libros del Oniwabanshu para guiar los preparativos, las ropas ceremoniales y los elementos para el ritual. Acordaron hacerlo la próxima luna nueva, en un lugar secreto, quedando Aoshi a cargo de reunir los antecedentes, como guardián de los archivos secretos.

El ninja bajó a la biblioteca a buscar los pergaminos que necesitaba estudiar y de pronto notó algo que lo llevó a buscar en los cuadernos ocultos donde se anotaban los datos relevantes del entrenamiento de los pequeños ninjas. De pronto su mente trató de decirle algo, y frenético, repasó las páginas en busca de la que correspondía a Misao. Quedó helado con lo que descubrió allí y le temblaron las manos al devolver el cuaderno al lugar que correspondía. Había un problema que en parte era su culpa, y tenía que resolverlo antes del día del cambio oficial de mando. Salió del lugar y buscó a Misao, sin prisas como era él, pero de forma persistente hasta que dio con ella, que regresaba del mercado junto con Hyotoko.

La llamó aparte.

—¿Podemos hablar?

A Misao se le llenó el estómago de maripositas, como cada vez que Aoshi le hablaba con su voz profunda y su cara… inexpresiva. Dejó a su compañero a cargo de sus bultos y siguió al estilizado ninja camino al río y luego más allá, donde había un agradable prado donde nadie los molestaría ni mucho menos los escucharía.

—Hay un problema con tu ascenso —dijo Aoshi, tan escueto como siempre.

—¿Falta algo?

—Básicamente… sí.

—¿Se trata de la ropa? ¿Algún elemento? Lo que sea lo haré traer. No podemos atrasar más la celebración u Okina no estará en condiciones de asistir.

—Ojalá se tratara de un elemento.

—Entonces, dígame, señor Aoshi, qué pasa.

Aoshi la miró por primera vez, de manera fugaz. Enseguida desvió la mirada hacia el río que fluía suavemente unos metros más allá. Se sentía incómodo.

—Primero que todo, te pido una disculpa, porque esto que ha pasado es culpa mía. Y por eso, esto podría no ser fácil para ti.

—Está bien, lo disculpo —dijo Misao, ya impaciente—¿Qué pasa?

La joven vio a Aoshi abrir la boca para hablar y luego suspirar, antes de dirigirse a ella de nuevo. Le pareció que el asunto en verdad era serio.

—Yo fui tu tutor. Te enseñé todo lo que un ninja debía saber, pero me faltó una cosa. Cada vez que superabas una etapa, un aprendizaje, yo ponía una firma en tu cuaderno de vida. Para ser Okashira debes tener todas las firmas en su lugar, pero, a diferencia del resto de tus compañeros, te falta uno.

Misao repasó mentalmente su entrenamiento de años en segundos. Patadas, kunais, espadas, shurikens, tantoo, espionaje… ¿Qué le faltaría por aprender? De pronto algo vino a su mente y miró a Aoshi con el rubor llegando a su rostro.

—Exacto. Creo que lo recordaste. Un ninja femenino debe tener experiencia sexual. De ese modo podrá enfrentar mejor las misiones, sea que tenga que relacionarse con alguien o que caiga en una situación de violación, para poder sobrellevar mejor el asunto. Como tu tutor, mi deber era desflorarte después de los trece años, pero me marché y nadie más tomó mi lugar porque te pusiste a buscarme. Para la ceremonia, uno de nuestros médicos ninja debe certificar que has pasado esa prueba, además de mi firma en tu hoja de vida. Si no fuera por lo del médico, podría decir que ese trabajo ya lo hicimos, pero si no están todos los requisitos, no puedes tomar el puesto. No al menos de manera formal, como quiere Okina.

Decir que Misao quedó estupefacta con la idea era poco.

—Espere. ¿Eso significa que debo pasar esa… esa etapa?

—Exacto. Nos quedan dos semanas para hacerlo. Como te decía, puedes seguir siendo Okashira perfectamente, pero sin ceremonia. La ceremonia es la que exige tener todos los datos de ti, que tu aprendizaje haya sido completo y sobresaliente. El… entrenamiento sexual no es cosa de una sola noche. Por lo menos son cinco o seis.

Misao llenó sus pulmones de aire y por unos segundos, lo retuvo.

—Significa que usted… y yo…

Aoshi miró hacia un lado y luego hacia ella, de pie, muy derecho frente a ello.

—No se trata sólo de desflorarte y si ya te ha sucedido, creo que sería lo mejor para ti. De todas maneras, tengo que entregarte otros tipos de conocimientos relacionados.

La joven bajó la cabeza y Aoshi no tuvo que preguntar si era virgen o no.

—Mañana en la noche podemos salir sin que nos vean. Te señalaré la cabaña a la que iremos, queda por aquí cerca. Lo lamento, Misao. Hubiera preferido no tener que hacer esto nunca, pero es necesario.

Aoshi se dio la media vuelta y echó a andar. Misao lo siguió, su mente trabajando de manera frenética sin poder creer lo que le acababa de suceder. Sería desflorada por Aoshi, por su señor Aoshi, sin embargo, él acababa de declarar que preferiría no hacer eso nunca y eso la había aterrizado.

Miró su espalda mientras recordaba que lo había seguido por medio Japón y, al encontrarlo, se habían envuelto en problemas de tal envergadura que en un momento dado renunció a él, decidida a olvidarlo y tomó su puesto de líder dentro de lo que quedaba del clan. Con el tiempo él volvió a Aoiya y ella pensó que tendría una oportunidad para estar cerca suyo y por qué no, quizá enamorarlo, pero el último año le había demostrado que todas esas ideas no eran más que ensoñaciones y que Aoshi tenía la cabeza en cualquier otra parte, buscando trascender sentado en un templo, que en relacionarse con el resto como lo hacía la gente normal. Había acabado aceptando que él nunca se fijaría en ella y la idea ya no le causaba dolor o impotencia como en los primeros tiempos, sólo la aceptaba y vivía su vida disfrutando cada momento amable que ésta le quisiera regalar. Tal vez un día llegaría el amor y mientras eso sucedía, podía recrear su vista en el espléndido señor Aoshi y escuchar su voz.

Y claro, justo ahora que estaba bien encaminada sobre eso, a él se le ocurría que debía desflorarla con el mismo entusiasmo que decir "he de ir a que me corten los dedos".

Miró al cielo. Se imaginó a los dioses revolcándose de la risa por su causa. No merecían que fuera al templo a dejarles su ofrenda nunca más.

Una vez había escuchado hablar a Okón sobre los encuentros sexuales de entrenamiento. No eran agradables.

"Casi como tener sexo con un pedazo de tronco. Te enseñan todo paso a paso, explicado. Lo mejor que te puede pasar es que antes te desflore algún amor"

O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O

Misao decidió hablar con Okina, para indagar qué tan importante era para él la mentada ceremonia. Saber que el anciano alucinaba con la idea de verla tomar el mando la hizo ver que esa noche debía ir donde le indicó Aoshi.

Después de una tarde ajetreada en Aoiya, optó por bañarse y luego ir, calmadamente, al lugar al que debía. Nadie la vio salir de la casona y pronto se topó con Aoshi en el camino, bajo la luz de la media luna. Sin decir nada lo siguió y a medida que se acercaba a la cabaña, sentía sus rodillas temblar.

La cabaña era pequeña y Aoshi se apresuró a encender las velas. Se trataba de un cuarto espacioso, donde había un futón arreglado en el centro y nada más. Le pareció muy austero, pero suspirando, entró. Aoshi le indicó que se sentara por ahí y enseguida él se sentó frente a ella.

—Vamos a... tienes que quitarte la ropa y tenderte en el futón. Como hace un poco de frío, te puedes meter bajo el cobertor.

—Pero… ¿no puedo dejarme el kimono encima? ¿Alguna yukata? Es decir, entiendo que esto es algo bastante específico, no necesito exponer mi cuerpo ¿o sí?

Aoshi tomó aire.

—Yo también debo exponer el mío, para que te acostumbres a la idea de estar con un hombre y no lo veas como algo terrorífico. Recuerda que esto se trata de prepararte ante cualquier situación; no siempre te dejaran, eventualmente, dejarte la ropa puesta.

Misao entendió. Trató de ser positiva. Se trataba de Aoshi y él nunca trataría de aprovecharse de ella… ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué se quitaría la ropa? ¡Oh, no! Estaba segura de que babearía y no quería que él viera eso.

Aoshi se puso de pie y se quitó la parte superior de la ropa, para seguir con el pantalón y la ropa interior. Apretó los puños y le pidió a Misao que lo mirara, sin vergüenza. Trató de mantenerse sereno, pero un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas en los primeros momentos.

Desde su torso lleno de cicatrices hasta los muslos musculosos y sus angulosas pantorrillas, pasando por sus brazos de bíceps especialmente desarrollados, su vista invariablemente bajaba hasta el lugar donde se unían sus piernas y su miembro colgaba flácido. Misao nunca antes había visto así y se sentía sumamente avergonzada ante la situación, hasta que Aoshi le hizo una seña. Debía desvestirse también.

No fue tan fácil exponerse ante él como pensó. Le temblaron mucho las manos cada vez que se sacó una prenda y para peor, sabía que, a diferencia de su compañero, que era un monumento de hombre (y no era que sólo ella lo pensara) ella era más bien delgada, pequeña y poco desarrollada.

Nunca le habían dolido tanto esas características como en ese momento. Dejó caer la última prenda de ropa y dejó que él recorriera su cuerpo con la vista.

Senos pequeños, torso esbelto y cintura fina, caderas redondas y piernas de contorno suave. Aoshi la miró con el mismo interés con que se mira un árbol al pasar. Dio un paso hacia ella y luego otro, hasta que quedó casi tocándola. Misao temblaba como la gelatina.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Sí, mucho. ¿Usted no?

—Tranquila, pronto terminaremos. Primero que todo, debo besarte.

Sin dar mayores explicaciones, Aoshi se inclinó y besó sus labios. Al principio fue superficial, pero ante su contacto, Misao sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo por completo. Aoshi se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, antes de erguirse por completo.

—Ese es el beso básico. Ahora viene uno más complejo e intimidante, según la situación, porque debo… meter mi lengua en tu boca.

A Misao le pareció que se le saldría el corazón y luego no tuvo espacio mental para pensar. Tal como había anunciado, Aoshi la tomó por la nuca, inmovilizándola, y le dio un beso mucho más profundo.

Sintió su lengua caliente entrar en ella y hacer contacto con la propia. Era raro, pero no sintió asco, sin embargo, le parecía sumamente irreal todo lo que le estaba pasando. Aoshi pronto la soltó y le pidió que replicara en él lo que le había mostrado. Nerviosa, obedeció y curiosamente recibió un par de correcciones, después de los cuales debió "demostrar" lo aprendido. Tras el tercer intento, Aoshi le comentó que con eso era suficiente.

—Ahora te tocaré. Es lo que haría cualquier hombre. También te acariciaré con mi boca. Debes estar tranquila, ¿entiendes?

Aoshi alargó una mano hasta su seno, pero luego se lo pensó mejor al notar como temblaba.

—Acuéstate. Lo haremos en el futón, estarás más cómoda.

La joven pensó que esto no se parecía en nada a sus ensoñaciones y que tal como dijo Okon, era como hacerlo con un tronco. Esperaba que terminara pronto todo eso. Sintió la mano de Aoshi tocando su seno y luego pellizcando ligeramente un pezón y luego el otro.

—Durante una violación, la forma en que te toque la otra persona te podría llegar a causar dolor. Tómalo como una tortura. Yo debería replicar un poco eso contigo, pero no lo haré porque confío en que tú podrás defenderte de algo así, y en parte porque no es mi intención lastimarte, pero debes saber que una de las zonas que puedan recibir mayor daño, además de tu entrepierna, son los senos. Te podrían apretar, morder o lastimar y causarte dolor. Cuando el ataque es inminente, algunas ninjas optan por quedarse quietas, sin gritar ni llorar. Esto a veces desmotiva a su asaltante. En otras ocasiones se evaden mentalmente, imaginando que se desconectan de sus cuerpos atacados para que su alma se mantenga pura. Cuando se trata de un hombre a quien seduces, podría hacerte esto con mucho más cuidado, más o menos como lo estoy haciendo yo. Si el hombre te gusta, debería causarte placer, en especial si estás relajada.

Apoyado sobre un codo, Aoshi frotaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Misao. Ella cerró los ojos. En verdad se sentía bien. Suspiró.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida segundos después, cuando Aoshi le pasó la lengua sobre el sensible pezón. Fue sólo una vez y tenía que ver con algo que ella debía aprender.

—En una mujer su excitación se nota en esta zona. ¿Ves tus pezones? Están erguidos. Dado que ya resolvimos el tema del frío, esto que evidencias es una respuesta sexual.

Automáticamente, la joven se cubrió los senos. No quería que él la leyera tan fácilmente. Aoshi esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa y señaló su propio pecho.

—A nosotros también nos pasa. No te asustes, es normal que nos suceda. Ahora debes tocarme tú a mí como yo lo he hecho contigo.

Aoshi se tendió de espaldas y Misao, un poco avergonzada, se levantó e hizo lo que él le acababa de enseñar. No estaba muy convencida de su proceder, sobre todo porque parecía que a Aoshi no le pasaba nada especial con eso. Minutos después él le indicó repasar todo lo aprendido y le dio algunos consejos. Luego le pasó su ropa y regresaron al Aoiya.

O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O

A pesar de lo sucedido, Misao no tuvo ganas de fantasear esa noche con Aoshi. Por un lado, se sentía avergonzada y por otro, muy decepcionada. Él siempre se mantuvo hablando con ese tono impersonal que tenía, diciéndole lo que hacer como quien indica a otro cómo revolver una olla. Si las cosas seguían en ese tono, no quiso pensar cómo sería cuando llegaran a la desfloración. Ese día hizo todos sus deberes y por la noche siguió al ninja, resuelta a enfrentar su destino. Todo por la ceremonia. Todo por ver feliz a Okina.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Aoshi la hizo desnudarse al entrar. Ella notó una pequeña flor que había sobre el futón y se la señaló al ninja.

—Seguro la trajo el viento —repuso, apartándola de un manotazo al abrir la cama. Misao se metió bajo el cobertor.

—Diga lo que diga, mañana voy a traer una yukata, señor Aoshi.

—Veo que tu resistencia al frío es casi nula. Debes mejorarla.

Se tendió a su lado y se cubrió. Era hora de seguir la clase.

—Ayer te hablé sobre las señales de excitación en una mujer o un hombre. Debo añadir que en tal situación, en los hombres nuestro miembro se erecta, se pone bastante grande y es algo que podrás reconocer tocándolo o mirándolo. Hay situaciones en las que necesitas simular una excitación sexual y aunque para los hombres es relativamente sencillo lograrlo con un poco de imaginación, para la mujer es más complejo. Si imaginas algo que te cause placer, es posible que consigas una apariencia "excitada".

Aoshi cerró los ojos y pronto, Misao sintió algo caliente contra su muslo. ¿Era así de rápido? No lo podía creer. Aoshi la invitó a hacer lo mismo, pero tras varios minutos, Misao fue incapaz de hacerlo. Diablos, sólo podía pensar en él, ¡mirándola como si fuera un bicho de experimentación!

Aoshi se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su ropa, de donde sacó un pequeño frasco.

—Dado que no puedes lograr excitarte, usaremos un poco de esto. Separa las piernas.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Lubricante. Ayudará a que te penetre más rápido.

—¿Qué? Pero… señor Aoshi, ¿no podemos hacerlo de otra manera? ¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana?

Aoshi sólo la miró y con sus dedos empapados en una cosa púrpura, buscó su abertura. La joven cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No nos podemos atrasar en el programa. Créeme que esto me agrada tanto como a ti y no quiero alargarlo más de lo debido.

Misao sintió como sus dedos llegaban al lugar que buscaban y se introducían ligeramente en ella. Le dio mucha vergüenza y se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¿Me está poniendo eso porque no me excité?

—Exacto.

—Pero ayer… usted dijo que estaba excitada —dijo la joven apoyándose en los codos —. Si en vez de ponerme a imaginar cosas, usted me besa y me toca, seguro yo podré.

Se arqueó hacia atrás cuando Aoshi introdujo dos dedos por completo.

—Ya estoy trabajando en eso —dijo con su característica falta de matices. Misao gimió y volvió a recostarse en la cama, sintiendo esos dedos acariciarla y estimular un lugar que no sabía que existía durante largos minutos. Ruborizada y jadeando, sin poder contenerse, Aoshi la observó, retiró sus manos y se situó entre sus piernas.

—Lo que te acabo de hacer ayudó a que te lubricaras naturalmente y puedes hacerlo tú misma cuando gustes. De esa forma lo que te haré a continuación no te debería doler demasiado.

Los músculos de Misao se tensaron y Aoshi comprendió que no debió haberle avisado lo que haría. Retrocedió y recordó algo que ella le había dicho. Pensó un poco y consideró que podía saltarse un poco el protocolo, bajando a los labios de Misao para besarlos.

La besó con calma, cerrando los ojos y de pronto sintió que ella le correspondía y le echaba los brazos al cuello. Arqueó su cuerpo y la penetró de una sola embestida, resbalando con cierta facilidad dentro de ella, a pesar de una ligera barrera que pudo notar. Estaba bien, era hora de retirarse, porque ya la había desflorado, pero entró en ella nuevamente.

No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que estuvo con una mujer y se dijo que por eso tenía ganas de estar unos momentos aprovechándose de Misao. La besó una vez más, como una forma de disculparse por usar su cuerpo para saciarse y siguió adelante en lo que hacía hasta que sintió que era momento de retirarse. Misao sintió frío cuando se levantó.

—¿Ya terminó?

—Por hoy, sí. Vas muy bien, aunque te sugiero practicar.

—¿Practicar? ¿Cómo? Es decir, esto se hace de a dos y no tengo con quien. Y no creo que usted…

—La práctica tiene que ver con aprender a relajar a conciencia los músculos de tu pelvis, para facilitar cualquier entrada forzosa, a modo de minimizar el daño. Puedes hacerlo tú misma, mañana hablaremos de eso.

Las ideas que Aoshi le daba sobre un posible ataque sexual le parecían terribles y no le gustaba pensar en ellas. Empezó a vestirse, sintiendo cierto ardor en su entrepierna.

—Espera. Debes asearte. Te traeré agua —dijo Aoshi tratando de no mirarla. Se sentía un poco culpable, así que salió y regresó con una palangana, dejándola a solas. Cuando Misao estuvo lista, caminaron de regreso a casa—. Siempre debes asearte después que suceda, es importante que lo hagas, ¿está bien?

—¿Por qué?

—Es un simple tema de higiene. No quiero que sufras algún tipo de malestar por no seguir esa recomendación.

Misao siempre había pensado en el sexo como la culminación de sus más apasionados sueños de amor, en que el instinto y la pasión la llevarían a entregarse al hombre amado para compartir su cuerpo con él. Ahora pensaba que tal como otras cosas que había aprendido en el pasado, si había mucho de técnica y de conocimientos que manejar y en los que poner atención. Lo de la excitación era algo novedoso y placentero que tenía diferentes fines. Protegerla del dolor era uno de ellos, hacerla desear llegar al final del acto sexual, embarazarse y perpetuar la especie, pero para Aoshi, lo importante era que ella aprendiera a manejar ese tema para simular una relación en caso de espionaje o minimizar el dolor en una violación. Era algo en lo que estaba muy enfocado y no podía decir que estuviera mal.

—¿Realmente esto tenía que pasar cuando yo cumpliera trece años? —preguntó de pronto. Aoshi la miró, caminando a su lado, iluminado por la plateada luz de la media luna.

—Sí. Es la norma en nuestro clan.

—Creo que me hubiera dado mucha más vergüenza que ahora, y miedo.

Un brillo de ternura se coló en la mirada de Aoshi. Quería ser amable con ella.

—Quiero que sepas que yo… tengo el conocimiento, pero es la primera vez que me toca traspasarlo a mí. No me es cómodo contigo, pero porque nos conocemos hace años y ya hemos trabajado juntos en misión. No quiero que esto te moleste.

Algo en el interior de Misao vibró. Tal vez era su corazón al escuchar tales palabras del atractivo ninja.

—Gracias. Me resulta muy importante saberlo —dijo con una sonrisa feliz, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo, pues sabía que él no respondía bien a las muestras de cariño.

El Aoiya se encontraba en penumbras cuando llegaron y Misao corrió a su dormitorio. Se arropó hasta la coronilla y cerró los ojos, evocando la manera en que Aoshi había estado dentro de su cuerpo, frotándose con ella. ¿De verdad eso le había sucedido a ella?

Quizá esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría para experimentar tal cosa, por lo de pondría mucha atención y de paso, sería más arrojada. Si sólo le quedaban cinco días más de didáctica intimidad con Aoshi, buscaría la manera de mostrarle lo que lo quería. No podía expresárselo con palabras, pero ahora se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, aprendiendo las herramientas para excitarlo y demostrárselo. Pidió a los dioses antes de dormir que él la pudiera entender.

O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O

Fin acto uno de dos.

Julio 1, 2017.

Notas de autora.

Sí, sé que es super predecible y todo eso, pero amé la idea apenas llegó a mi mente. Honestamente, no sé si alguien haya escrito de algo parecido últimamente, quizá sí, pero estoy tan colapsada con los asuntillos familiares de aquí que no he tenido tiempo de verificar. Por lo mismo tuve que dividir el cuento en dos, porque le falta un resto a la segunda parte. Snif.

Bien, las dejo, tengo sueño, quiero dormir y mi gata está encima, ronroneándome y rasguñándome el cuello. Creo que un día acabará conmigo.

Cariños, besiños y no me maten por la idea ligeramente perver. Ya estoy vieja y no sé en qué pienso, o sea sí sé, pero ya no razono. ¡En verdad tengo sueño!


	2. Chapter 2

**Enséñame a querer**

Por

Blankaoru

Acto dos de dos.

O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O

" _¿Qué fue eso?"_

La estaba penetrando. La tenía bajo él mientras repasaba lo del día anterior, pero Misao hizo algo que no estaba en el protocolo. Había deslizado una mano sobre sus pectorales de una forma tan suave que no supo si lo había imaginado o era cierto hasta que volvió a hacerlo, orillándolo a detenerse para mirarla.

—Deja eso.

—Si estoy en un caso de espionaje, supongo que debo hacerle creer a la otra persona que me provoca algo más que recibirlo dentro de mí —respondió ella con candor.

"Recibirlo dentro de mí" se repitió un par de veces en la cabeza de Aoshi, antes de tomarle el peso a esa idea.

Estaba dentro de Misao. De la pequeña Misao y en verdad, ya no era necesario seguir con eso. Ella había asimilado bien el cómo moverse según si tenía que aparentar más experiencia o… o…

O doncellez.

Misma que ya no tenía porque él se la había arrebatado con el fin de cumplir un requisito.

—Por lo mismo, no es necesario que lo practiques más, así como haces está bien.

Y claro que lo estaba, si había sido capaz, con ese simple toque, de desestabilizarlo. Además, la verdad, la idea de que ese toque se lo llevara otro hombre no le había gustado.

Decidió cambiar lo que estaba haciendo y practicar beso. El beso era fundamental para los primeros acercamientos, pero al hacer ademán de retirarse, Misao le tomó un brazo sin ser capaz de rodearlo con su mano por su prominente masa muscular. Afortunadamente, el contacto de sus dedos bastó para detenerlo.

—¿Podría seguir un poco más? Tengo la sensación de que debería llegar hasta el final con esto.

—No es prudente. No quiero embarazarte.

—Pero… puedo asearme, usar el procedimiento ninja. Okon y Omasu me hablaron de eso en su momento, si eventualmente caía en desgracia y en situación de violación…

—Este no es el caso, no es necesario que tengas más de lo que necesites.

—Pero se lo estoy pidiendo y a usted no le cuesta nada.

Sin ningún remordimiento, Aoshi se retiró, su miembro brillante por los jugos de Misao. Se cubrió y la llamó para que se sentara también, anunciándole lo que seguía en la práctica antes de enseñarle nuevas posturas sexuales, como ponerse en cuatro patas o sentarse sobre él.

Sin mucho entusiasmo, Misao lo besó cuando se lo indicó y corrigió algunas posturas. Cuando intuyó que concluiría, decidió repasar con su lengua los labios masculinos, antes de intentar colarla entre ellos. Aoshi la sostuvo por los brazos cuando notó el cambio, pero, aunque trató de apartarla de sí, no fue capaz. ¿Cómo podía pensar un hombre bombardeado por una novedosa y potente sensación tan placentera como la textura de una lengua dulce y tibia en su boca?

Desgraciadamente, para Misao, Aoshi no era un hombre normal y pasada la primera impresión de sorpresa, la apartó de sí.

—Por favor, atente al programa.

Misao se mordió la lengua antes de replicar algo. Durante esa tarde había meditado mucho sobre la mejor manera de abordar a Aoshi, llegando a la conclusión que, si después de años de buscarlo con una verborrea incesante para parecerle interesante no había resultado, debía probar con un estilo algo más… reservado, y aunque ardía en deseos de pedirle otro beso, se abstuvo y obedeció. Puso las palmas y las rodillas en el suelo como él indicó y enseguida lo sintió venir por detrás tras explicarle lo que haría. Esa postura resultó un tanto incómoda para la joven y Aoshi pudo percibirlo, mostrándole lo estrictamente necesario de ello. La siguiente postura fue más del agrado de la joven al poder manejar ella la situación, el ritmo y la duración… bueno, esto último a medias, porque cuando empezó a sentir algo nuevo en su cuerpo que empezó a disfrutar, Aoshi la apremió a levantarse, dando por terminada la sesión.

Regresaron en completo silencio. Aoshi, por una parte, satisfecho, pensando que Misao había asimilado rápidamente las enseñanzas y gracias a eso no sería necesario extender las clases más allá de la siguiente noche y por otra, un tanto preocupado de las salidas de la joven. A su vez, Misao no se sentía conforme. Había podido tocarlo apenas y besarlo un poquito, pero a pesar de esos avances se sentía frustrada. La ilusión que había albergado de poder llamar su atención esa noche con su ternura se había esfumado cuando él la había hecho bajarse de él. Recordó con amargura que él le había dicho que hubiera preferido no tener que hacer eso nunca y se preguntó por qué, a pesar de su evidente indiferencia por ella, seguía aferrándose a la idea de tener algo romántico con él.

Durmió, pero no con la mejor calidad de sueño y despertó malhumorada y cansada. Durante la mañana le tocó cuidar a Okina y ayudarlo a vestirse tras el baño en que lo asistió Kuro, sacándolo en brazos de la bañera. La joven no tardó en notar que las piernas y brazos del anciano estaban aún más delgadas que la semana anterior y no quiso comentar nada al respecto, haciendo un chiste con Kuro sobre otra cosa, que él celebró y que hizo reír al anciano. Suspiró, pensando que ya pronto sería la ceremonia y al menos Okina se sentiría más tranquilo con eso. Parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea, casi como si estuviera retrasando su muerte sólo para ver a su pequeña nieta Misao ascender, con orgullo, por sobre los demás. Ocupada con los quehaceres propios del restaurante, la joven olvidó el tema de Aoshi y el reloj dio la sorpresa al dar las ocho. Misao se preguntó, por primera vez desde que empezara esa aventura, si no sería mejor dejar las cosas hasta ahí, después de todo ya había sido desflorada y eso cualquier médico lo podía certificar, además, no creía que los ninjas ancianos tuvieran el mal gusto de hacerla sostener relaciones sexuales a vista y paciencia de los demás sólo para comprobar que sabía.

Aoshi entró tras ella a la cabaña, todo tan pulcro como siempre, pero también impersonal. Misao evitó mirarlo y se quitó la ropa, dejándose una yukata ligera que traía debajo. Aoshi la recorrió con la vista.

—Debes quitártela. En caso de…

—En caso de que alguien tenga el mal gusto de desearme al punto de violarme, dudo que quiera arrancarme algo más que la ropa interior. Y si un hombre está conmigo porque lo he seducido y piensa que me quiere, de seguro me dejará conservar algo de ropa para el frío. No me pienso quitar mi yukata y si a usted no le gusta, es su problema.

Aoshi miró con interés a Misao. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? La noche anterior había estado muy callada y obediente y ahora tal parecía que le quería saltar encima. El protocolo indicaba desnudez total de los participantes, tanto del maestro como de la alumna, pero, considerando que en verdad hacía frío y que el cuerpo femenino solía tolerarlo un poco más mal, asintió. Podía dejar pasar esa regla, después de todo, ambos estaban solos y era la última clase.

—Hoy haremos un repaso de todo lo que hemos visto y ya mañana podrás quedarte en casa. No es necesario seguir adelante con esto.

Por toda respuesta, Misao se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un lado.

Aoshi se quitó la ropa y Misao no sintió mayor afectación por eso. Se dio cuenta de pronto que acercarse a Aoshi no le causaba un estado de nervios como antes y agradeció que al menos esa experiencia le ayudara a contrarrestar uno de los efectos del okashira sobre ella.

Notó que la piel masculina se erizaba por el frío, pero el gesto de Aoshi no evidenció ningún tipo de incomodidad. Suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Sedúceme.

Misao lo miró con cierta incredulidad.

—Bien, si eso es lo que quiere…

—Hazlo siguiendo las reglas que te enseñé.

No es que Misao se sintiera una entendida, a todas luces Aoshi sabía más de temas sexuales que ella, pero le pareció que los movimientos aprendidos debían ser… complementados con algo de instinto y ella tenía algunas ideas.

—Por eso, como Okashira lo haré a mi manera —le advirtió. Aoshi la miró impasible.

—Para que puedas ascender a okashira necesitas mi aprobación y en este minuto estás bajo mi orden, eres mi pupila. No me interesa medir tu capacidad amatoria, porque no corresponde, si no el que hayas asimilado las instrucciones que te di.

Algo parecido a un relámpago brilló en los ojos esmeraldas de Misao y enseguida dirigió a Aoshi una mirada distinta. Según la personalidad del varón era el tipo de seducción y mientras algunos preferían a la mujer tímida e infantil, para la seria de Aoshi quedaría mejor una de mujer segura de sí. Misao entonces lo miró fijamente, cuadrando los hombros e irguiendo el poco busto que tenía, a la par que procuraba por todos los medios ocultar su inseguridad con la actuación de su vida. Haría de cuenta que era la geisha más cotizada de la ciudad. Era una pista que le había dado él hacía unos días.

Aun cuando le miraba con aparente deseo, la joven hervía de rabia. Se sentía pasada a llevar al no poder hacer las cosas a su modo. Así y todo, se acercó al ninja y tocó su pecho desnudo, parándose de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Por un momento temió que Aoshi no quisiera inclinarse para el beso, pues a la joven le faltaba altura para llegar a su boca, pero mansamente él lo hizo. La joven lo iba a sostener por el cuello para que no se separara de ella, pero recordó que eso podía denotar inseguridad. Una mujer segura sabe que ese hombre no se irá y hará lo que quiera y como quiera, salvo que en realidad esté siguiendo unas estúpidas reglas para parecerlo. Incapaz de canalizar su frustración en una patada, Misao le dio un beso profundo a Aoshi, no buscando seducirlo sino más bien mostrarle que como todo aquello que le enseñó siendo niña, esto ella también lo asimiló bien. Que se diera cuenta de que siempre había sido, a pesar de su talla y de sus desventajas físicas por su sexo, la alumna más sobresaliente de todas cuantas pudo haber conocido o tenido. Aoshi se separó para observarla unos momentos y, entrecerrando los ojos, la miró con detención antes de volver a unir su boca a la de ella. Misao acarició sus labios con su lengua y enseguida, cuando él la tomó por la cintura, ella lo dejó, como si le diera exactamente lo mismo y se recostó en el futón, ignorándolo.

—Esto me parece una pérdida de tiempo —repuso, tomándose la trenza y mirando sus puntas con atención, bajo la luz del faro. Aoshi se sentó a su lado, apoyándose en un brazo.

—Es necesario.

Tensa la mandíbula, Misao se volvió. Al cambiar de posición su yukata se abrió, pero ella no vio caso a tratar de cerrarla. Su pecho blanco y su abdomen liso quedaron a la vista de Aoshi, quien no se perdía detalle. Se movió y parándose sobre sus rodillas, Misao quedó a una altura cómoda para volver a besarlo sin tener que estirarse tanto. Quería terminar con eso de una vez y deslizó sus manos, hacia arriba y abajo por el pecho masculino, con el fin de apresurar un poco las cosas. Se sentía muy rara haciendo eso, siendo ella una mujer de actuar tan diferente, y de pronto le pareció que Aoshi se incorporaría. Lo dejó hacer; con un poco de suerte daría la sesión por terminada, pero estaba muy lejos de eso. Aoshi hizo un ligero cambio en su postura, sentándose sobre sus piernas para que Misao se sentara de frente a él, sobre sus muslos, en su miembro erecto. La tomó por las caderas y empezó a guiarla.

Era difícil determinar qué estaba pasando por la mente del ninja en ese momento, pero Misao siguió en lo suyo. Desde la penetración, esas instancias no duraban más que un par de minutos. Determinada a hacer lo estrictamente necesario porque ya no soportaba hacer algo tan "normado", Misao se levantó, al considerar que ya no había nada que practicar.

—Aún no concluye el examen —sentenció Aoshi.

—Ya hice todo lo que me enseñó.

Aoshi tensó la mandíbula. No. No todo el examen estaba concluido. Había una razón por la cual él no había querido que Misao fuera demasiado cariñosa con él y era el momento de seguir adelante con la segunda parte.

Con un movimiento rápido la tomó de una mano y la arrojó al futón de nuevo.

—Te vas a quedar ahí hasta que yo diga que esto se termina.

Misao siempre había pensado que los tonos de frialdad usuales en Aoshi le eran naturales, pero se equivocó. Al escucharlo se transportó al día en que él le pidió que no volviera a aparecerse delante de sus ojos, tras medio matar a Okina. Sintió que su sangre se le congelaba en las venas y forcejeó para liberar su muñeca de su mano. Lo rasguñó con la mano libre, pero sólo consiguió que aquella también fuera apresada. Aoshi anticipó el que ella quisiera darle un rodillazo entre las piernas y se resguardó.

—Quédate quieta.

Aoshi comprendió su error al hablar, pues con más fuerza Misao trató de apartarse, jadeando y retorciéndose. No quería que se lastimara más de lo estrictamente necesario y levantó sus manos sobre la cabeza, atrapándolas con una de él. La otra la dirigió a su cuello y apretó.

—Quieta.

Ante la falta de aire, Misao no tuvo de otra que obedecer. Aoshi debía proceder y penetrarla, pero le pareció que ella no estaba lista. Aún no lo entendía, pero no se lo podía decir porque Misao debía darse cuenta sola del tipo de peligro que se cernía sobre ella. Con una rodilla separó sus muslos, pero no se sintió capaz de hacerlo. Aún tenía una mano en su cuello, pero no apretaba, si bien la tenía allí para mantenerla neutralizada.

Notó la mirada perdida de Misao y supo que lo había conseguido. Se situó entre sus piernas, lo haría de un empellón, bruscamente y estaba bien que fuera así. Con anterioridad él, como su tutor, la había tenido que exponer a riesgos reales para que ella pudiera encontrar el valor y el deseo de vivir, para así sortear las dificultades y seguir puliendo sus habilidades. Esto no le debería causar más que un rasguño si no estaba lista, aunque el haber tenido relaciones antes de eso debería ayudarle bastante. Ella lo soportaría bien. Tensó sus músculos y se preparó para penetrarla con toda su fuerza, apartando de su mente aquello de sus tamaños tan dispares.

Respirando hondamente, Misao lo sintió abrirse paso entre sus carnes lento y suave, antes de caer sobre ella, jadeando como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo. La joven lo miró con extrañeza, sin entender lo que estaba pasando. ¿Ya no la forzaría?

—Está concluido —repuso. Enseguida se apoyó en un brazo, evitando mirarla y se puso de pie, en busca de su ropa. No había sido capaz de llevar a cabo su misión y se sentía descolocado, aunque en el fondo le parecía mejor así. Él no quería violentarla.

Misao se levantó y llegó junto a él.

—¿Está bien, señor Aoshi?

Él asintió, vistiéndose.

—Esta misma noche pondré el timbre en tu hoja de vida. Puedes seguir adelante con los planes de la ceremonia, yo mismo prepararé la parte que me corresponde.

Misao se vistió rápido, ante la idea de que Aoshi la pudiera dejar atrás al ver lo rápido que se movía, dejando lo de su aseo al llegar a casa. Apagaron las luces, cerraron bien y salieron al camino.

—No comentes a nadie lo que sucedió aquí esta noche —pidió él.

—Está bien, pero… ¿está todo en orden?

—Sí. Aprobaste todos los puntos. De todos modos, reitero mi petición. No comentes lo de hoy con nadie. Ni lo que hemos hecho. Esto debió suceder hace tiempo… siendo tú más niña.

Aoshi no volvió a hablar y llegando a casa, Misao se acostó a dormir tras pasar por el baño. Esa noche él preparó la tinta y el sello y con todo cuidado y precisión lo puso en el lugar correspondiente. Evitando pensar demasiado en el asunto se fue a acostar y así comenzaron a pasar los días previos al ascenso de Misao.

O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O

Tenía mucho que hacer, sin embargo, no pudo olvidar el que Aoshi rechazara cualquier muestra de afecto durante las clases, tomándolo como algo personal en vez de verlo como parte de la pauta de lo que él le tenía que enseñar y ella aprobar, y por alguna razón eso le dio la decisión que necesitaba para apartarlo de sus ensoñaciones. Había sido tan efectivo que ahora que se sentía tranquila al verlo y no caía en nerviosismos ni torpezas o actitudes infantiles para tratar de hacerlo sonreír, pues le conocía desnudo y ya no le afectaba. Se dedicó a preparar su ceremonia y a ignorarlo, aun cuando en más de una ocasión tuvo la idea de que la buscaba. Cuando hubo algo que decidir juntos no le dedicó más tiempo del que era.

El ajetreo en Aoiya aumentó conforme se acercaba el gran día. Kenshin, Kaoru y Yahiko fueron los primeros en llegar, Megumi apareció la tarde después. Estaban muy animados con la idea del ascenso de Misao, aunque lógicamente, tristes por lo de Okina. El anciano pidió hablar a solas con Kenshin, para dejarle sus reflexiones sobre los tiempos que se avecindaban y los roles que cumplirían los viejos guerreros y grupos en esa época de transición a lo moderno. Kaoru y Yahiko no estuvieron exentos de recomendaciones, siendo a quienes Okina vislumbró como los verdaderos guardianes de las artes de guerra y los llamados a traspasarlas a las próximas generaciones.

—Estoy seguro de que en el futuro nuestras artes causarán fascinación, sin embargo, se perderán. La escuela de Kaoru sin duda será la precursora en el nuevo arte de la espada que protege la vida y que no dudo, será utilizada para complementar el bienestar de cada persona que esgrima una espada de madera.

O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O

Misao se encontraba barriendo las hojas del jardín como una forma de calmar sus nervios. El gran día sería mañana y había llegado mucha gente. Ella no era dada a meditar como Aoshi, su forma de hacerlo era ocupándose en algo apacible como lo que hacía. Escuchaba el viento, el agua del manantial cercano y uno que otro grillo. No entendía aún cómo se había mantenido tanto tiempo enamorada de Aoshi siendo a todas luces, tan distintos. Es decir, pasaba que le hubiera gustado por su atractivo, y luego como se fue y no lo tuvo cerca, lo idealizó, otorgándole cualidades que no estaban ahí. Bien que lo comprobó previo a lo de Shishio, con lo que le hizo a Okina. El tiempo reciente que habían pasado juntos en que la ignoró cada día no fue suficiente para hacerla desistir, pero ahora que habían compartido algo más, que se dio cuenta de lo frío que podía llegar a ser, al punto de congelar su corazón con sus desplantes y su forma tan cuadrada de pensar, tan… tan como siguiendo al pie de la letra cada parte del manual, eso acabó descorazonándola. Y de pronto se dio cuenta que allá cuando ella era ruidosa, él era en extremo callado. Cuando ella prefería la vida con sus colores y su alegría, él prefería la soledad, la penumbra y el silencio. Ella adoraba ver salir el sol, él le rehuía. Ella era pequeña y efusiva. Él tenía unos brazos enormes, incapaces de dar consuelo o brindar un espacio de cobijo. Incluso Himura, que tenía un pasado más miserable que el de Aoshi, era capaz de brindar a Kaoru una mirada cálida y en pequeños gestos, a lo largo del día, le hacía ver que la adoraba. Yahiko lo seguía como a un héroe. Exceptuando a quienes lo seguían por su atractivo, nadie consideraba a Aoshi un modelo de hombre a seguir. Ni siquiera ella.

Guio las hojas a un lugar donde las dejaría bajo una tela, la idea era hacer tierra de hojas y usarla en el jardín. Percibió algo y se volvió toda calma hacia Aoshi, de pie tras ella.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—Misao…

—Dígame.

—Quería darte un consejo.

La joven tomó aire.

—¿Cuál?

—Mañana mantente alerta. Debes demostrar que estás hecha para este puesto.

—Está bien, lo consideraré.

La joven siguió en lo suyo. Levantó la tela, pero se le dificultó barrer las hojas debajo. Aoshi, sin decir nada, la ayudó a ponerlas debajo.

—Gracias. ¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme? —agregó al verlo inmóvil tras la labor.

—No.

Misao miró los árboles entorno y luego a él con curiosidad.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí.

La joven tomó sus elementos de limpieza y cargándoselas al hombro, avanzó por la arboleda. Aoshi la siguió.

—Misao, ¿crees que tú y yo… podamos…?

Yahiko entró corriendo al espacio, llamando la atención de la pequeña ninja. Venía a decirle que Kaoru la andaba buscando para algo y la joven miró a Aoshi. Este sólo asintió, dejándola libre para que fuera.

O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O

La ceremonia duró un día completo. Se realizó en un lugar secreto, al punto que los amigos no ninjas, incluyendo Kenshin, fueron trasladados hasta allí con los ojos vendados, siendo liberados sólo para observar lo que sucedería. Misao debió sortear diferentes y sencillas pruebas de habilidad que se le presentaron de improviso. No tuvo mayores inconvenientes en demostrar una agilidad muy desarrollada, una vista excelente y un pensamiento ágil. Y si bien algunos de los invitados mayores dudaron de su capacidad al verla tan joven, Aoshi la ayudó, diciendo que ella había guiado al Oniwabanshu en la última batalla contra Makoto Shishio y sus secuaces, algo de lo que todos los ninjas de la región tuvieron conocimiento en su momento.

—Pero sólo ella reaccionó y organizó al grupo para brindar apoyo a la policía y al ejército. Ella valorizó al ninja en una época en que está casi extinto. Mi gestión en ese aspecto fue pobre, pero Misao es una digna sucesora, la brisa fresca que merece y que necesita nuestro clan.

La intervención del okashira actual fue brutalmente aplaudida por los ninjas que asistieron a lo de Shishio en su momento. También por los amigos de Tokio.

—Es una persona capaz de hacer brotar lo mejor de cada uno —sentenció Aoshi, antes de guardar silencio.

Pronto se leyó la hoja de vida de Misao, acreditando cada una de las etapas que aprobó y en un momento emotivo, Aoshi recibió una capa ninja debidamente doblada que entregó a la joven, junto con las armas que él había heredado al momento del ascenso. Okina a su vez le hizo entrega de un anillo que tenía inscrito su sello en código para lo que pudiera necesitar y tras algunos rituales que buscaban dar un poco de misticismo al asunto, la joven quedó oficialmente ascendida a Okashira y como era de esperarse, la fiesta estalló apenas se ocultó el sol.

Okina siguió todo de buen ánimo y estaban todos muy contentos. Misao, en especial, se sentía emocionada y también orgullosa de sí. Nunca pensó en brindar apoyo para lo de Shishio buscando reconocimiento; más bien su sentido de justicia la había orillado a tomar esa decisión, pero había sido lindo escuchar las palabras de Aoshi y pensar que él, de alguna manera, la admiraba.

Días después, cuando las cosas se calmaron y los amigos de Tokio regresaron a su ciudad, Misao se encontró inmersa de vuelta en su cotidiano. Había dejado a Okina sentado en su cuarto, los shojis corridos para que el aire circulara y él pudiera ver hacia el jardín. El movimiento en el restaurante era considerable y en un descanso se acomodó la trenza. Se enredó en algo y recordó la medalla que le había dado Aoshi durante la ceremonia. Al oído le había dicho que era la llave de acceso a los archivos secretos que, como Okashira oficial y presentada a los demás miembros, tenía el derecho y el deber de conocer.

Estando todo tranquilo la tarde siguiente, decidió hacer una visita al lugar. Sabía dónde quedaba, había estado antes allí, Aoshi mismo la había llevado. Tras lo de Enishi, había quedado tan maravillada con la historia que él había contado sobre las artes de los titiriteros de muñecas humanas que quiso ver con sus propios ojos los pergaminos que hablaban de tan maravillosas y oscuras artes.

La biblioteca ninja le pareció riquísima, llena de pergaminos y libros. Estaba todo muy ordenado y le pareció acorde a la personalidad de Aoshi. Esperó no desordenar demasiado ahora que ella también estaba a cargo.

Sobre la mesa encontró el libro con su hoja de vida y se sintió libre de repasar. Recordó muchas cosas al ver los ítems sorteados, como "entrenamiento combate cuerpo a cuerpo" donde fue evaluada con un sobresaliente. En "entrenamiento kunais" había una anotación positiva junto al sello. Le llamó la atención ver sus calificaciones, por sobre el promedio y las recomendaciones que hizo Aoshi de ella. Le veía mucho potencial.

Respecto a su desempeño sexual, Aoshi había colocado "empática, sensible, habilidad para desarmar al enemigo con un toque" En ese punto, encontró una pequeña nota doblada.

"Espero que las próximas generaciones ninja no deban pasar por este ítem o que éste sea reformado. No es justo para ellas ni para el maestro. Por favor, lee la pauta."

Eso llamó mucho la atención de Misao y al día siguiente, tras buscar a Aoshi para hablar sobre el tema, regresó, esta vez a buscar el manual que él había seguido para educarla. No tardó en encontrarlo y se dio cuenta de que toda la preparación se hacía en dos días, incluso en uno. No en cuatro. El objetivo era entregar nociones y se hacía el examen. No aparecía en ninguna parte lo de seducir al maestro. Sólo ir bruscamente sobre la alumna. Era la obligación del maestro hacerlo de ese modo. Misao apretó los puños. ¿Así había sido para Okón y Omasu? Ella había contado con la infinita suerte de que Aoshi hubiera sido su tutor y, recordando esa noche, se dio cuenta de que, si bien había tenido la intención de forzarla, no había podido, pero… todo lo anterior, aquello de pedirle que lo sedujera… ¿por qué? No creía que Aoshi hubiera buscado aprovecharse de ella, ¿o sí?

No era tan cuadrado como parecía. Emocionada, corrió a buscarlo y esta vez dio con él, rumbo al camino.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Tranquilo, Aoshi asintió.

—Tiene que ser en privado —repuso ella, mirando en rededor.

Con disimulo, el ninja, convertido ahora en administrador de un restaurante, escondió las manos en la manga contraria e indicó hacia una dirección. Misao entendió que irían a la cabaña y le pareció apropiado.

Iniciaron una pequeña charla sobre cosas relacionadas a su labor actual. Estaban cercanos a un cambio de estación, por ende habría comidas cuya preparación se haría de manera diferente por la desaparición de algunos ingredientes. Los precios subirían un poco, antes de estabilizarse, pero quizá se haría necesario cambiar los precios del menú. Misao aseguró estar de acuerdo con la medida y así llegaron al lugar.

Como siempre estaba todo impecable. De manera natural la joven se sentó en el espacio donde iba el futón mientras Aoshi maniobraba una pequeña lámpara. Se sentó también ante la irrupción de la luz.

—Tú dirás.

Misao le expuso el asunto de eliminar la educación sexual y al terminar, mientras Aoshi pensaba en su respuesta, se dio cuenta del giro que habían dado las cosas entre ellos. Se preguntó qué era lo que le había pasado. ¿De pronto ella se había vuelto más seria? Pero se sentía normal, como todos los días. Entonces… ¿Por qué ya no era tan infantil y podía tratar semejante tema con él?

—Concuerdo contigo. Es necesario reformular la enseñanza a los nuevos miembros. Si bien la incorporación de miembros infantiles cayó drásticamente desde antes que yo partiera, creo que bastaría con explicaciones dadas por las mismas ninjas. No es necesario que los varones debamos actuar un papel que no nos corresponde y que, contrario al motivo, nos puede corromper. Puedes organizar una reunión con otros Okashiras para tratar el tema de modo global, pero es necesaria una propuesta. Sin embargo, en nuestro clan las cosas pueden cambiar desde ahora. Sé de dos niñas del ala oeste de la ciudad, próximas a cumplir los trece años, hijas de ninja y en entrenamiento desde los cinco años. No hay tiempo que perder si quieres ayudarlas.

La joven asintió y tomó nota mental de todo lo que Aoshi le explicó, debía hacer. Con todo claro, Misao decidió desviar ligeramente el tema.

—Leí de qué se trata lo que… lo que hicimos, pero usted lo ejecutó en mí de una manera diferente.

—Era el Okashira oficial entonces. Podía aplicar un método diferente para ti, que te resultara menos traumático.

—Ya veo. Por eso duró más días y se añadió un "extra" al examen.

La joven levantó la vista y en ese momento chocó con la mirada azul de Aoshi. Este sostuvo su mirada.

—No soy el tipo de hombre que disfrute haciendo daño a otro ser humano de manera gratuita, menos si es mujer. Mucho menos si es la misma a quien yo entrené y quien ha cuidado de mí. Sé que no soy la mejor persona, pero no podía causarte ese mal. Sé que me has querido, un motivo más para llevar las cosas con calma, sin engaños sobre mis intenciones.

—Usted dijo que hubiera preferido no tener que hacer jamás eso conmigo.

—El mismo manual que leíste tú lo leí yo hace seis años y hace un par de semanas. Está claro que nunca quise forzarte.

Como siempre, Aoshi se mantenía impasible. Misao, ruborizada, se obligó a mantener la calma.

—Se tomó más días.

—No pienses que quería aprovecharme de ti. No quería lastimarte, quería entregarte el conocimiento de por qué hacía lo que hacía. Quería que entendieras cómo protegerte en el caso de que todo estuviera perdido para ti. O cómo proceder en alguna misión. Quería que te quedara claro cómo funciona tu cuerpo y lo que puede causar a otro, para que lo puedas aprovechar

—Comprendo. En tal caso le agradezco mucho sus molestias.

La joven hizo ademán de ponerse de pie.

—Y yo agradezco el que me hayas recibido en ti —repuso Aoshi, desviando la mirada hacia el tatami. Misao, ya de pie, lo observó unos momentos.

—De nada. Sin embargo, no fue opcional.

Con elegancia, el esbelto hombre se paró.

—Siempre has sido más de lo que aparentas. Fue un honor enseñarte. Merecías otra manera para llegar a esas instancias y hubiera preferido que hubiese sido más acorde a tus deseos.

—Fue con usted. Tal vez no de la forma que me hubiera gustado, pero con usted. Está bien.

Misao llegó hasta la puerta, con ánimo de irse. Era tarde y debía descansar. Una mano en su muñeca la detuvo.

—¿Y cómo te hubiera gustado?

—Ehh… señor Aoshi, ¿qué pregunta es esa?

—Una pregunta. Dime.

—Pues con usted enamorado de mí, claro está —dijo molesta y tirando de su mano, para liberarse. Lejos de soltarla, Aoshi dio un paso, quedando tan cerca de ella, de frente, que sus cuerpos se rozaban.

—Quiero entrar otra vez —dijo ligeramente inclinado. Misao lo miró con cierta incredulidad al comprender a qué se refería.

—¿Se volvió loco? Ya sé, se está burlando de mí, eso debe ser.

—No. Estoy expresando un deseo y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para lograrlo. Todo lo que quieras vivir conmigo para volver a entrar.

De un manotazo Misao se soltó y de tres saltos llegó al otro extremo del cuarto. Algo allí andaba mal, nunca había sabido de un hombre que dijera con tan poco pudor sus intenciones respecto a una dama, aunque, por otro lado —y esto lo pensó levantando la mirada y notando que la azul se encontraba clavada en ella—, él dijo a su manera que estaba dispuesto a todo lo que ella quisiera.

—¿Ser mi novio? ¿Decirme que me quiere a mí y sólo a mí?

—Lo que quieras.

—Pero todo eso… ¿lo quiere usted?

—Sí. Para volver a estar en ti.

Aoshi atravesó el espacio que los separaba.

—Si es por eso, podemos hacerlo ahora y olvidar este tema —dijo ella—, me parece que se toma muchas molestias por un poco de sexo.

—No estoy pensando sólo "en un poco". Si fuera el caso no te anunciaría mis intenciones.

—¿Por qué ahora? Aoshi, me he pasado el último año buscándolo…

—Estoy seguro de que no me buscabas a mí, sí no a otra persona.

Misao tuvo la impresión de que el ninja podía leer su mente. Obligándose a mantener la compostura y a disimular su turbación, le prometió pensar en su propuesta y se marchó de allí. Enseguida él cerró la cabaña y la acompañó. No volvieron a hablar hasta llegar a Aoiya.

O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O

Un par de días pasaron. Misao se encontró muy ocupada entre el restaurante y Okina, cuyo estado se agravó. La llama de su vida comenzó a extinguirse y todos pudieron verlo. La joven habló con Aoshi para dejar su puesto de camarera y dedicarse por completo al anciano. No vio problema en eso y él mismo dejó de lado sus meditaciones para asistirla en lo que necesitara. Con su fuerza podía sacar a Okina de la cama y llevarlo al jardín a tomar sol y ella con su ternura lo alegraba. Cuando el anciano finalmente partió, a poco de quedarse dormido durante la noche, ambos velaban su sueño, sentados uno a cada lado. Firme al lado de Misao, Aoshi le brindó su apoyo a la Okashira durante la semana que duraron las exequias del antiguo guerrero, cuyos funerales fueron tremendamente concurridos.

Misao se mantuvo entera, como su nueva posición lo exigía y como Okina mismo lo hubiera querido, pero una noche fue tanta su pena al soñar con él, que salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cabaña. Sabía que allí estaría sola y pudo llorar sin temor a ser descubierta o cuestionada. Lo echaba de menos. Extendió el futón y se acostó encima. Ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz.

Se quedó dormida, llamándolo. Despertó cuando algo la cubrió. Reguló su respiración para parecer que aún dormía, pero se quedó tranquila al percibir a Aoshi.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, gracias.

—Puedes dormir aquí, pero cúbrete. La noche está muy fresca.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Tampoco podía dormir.

La joven volvió a acostarse y se durmió enseguida. Al despuntar el alba, Aoshi dormía más allá. Se levantó con sigilo y le prometió el desayuno más delicioso. En lo que pareció una sonrisa, él se levantó y la acompañó a casa. Ella cumplió y le sirvió algo muy rico, que preparó ella misma.

Fueron sus amigos quienes no tardaron en notar que algo había cambiado. Misao había logrado calmarse un poco y él no ocultaba su preferencia por mantenerse cerca de ella. Conforme pasaron los meses, las sonrisas de Misao regresaron, junto a su buen humor. Salvó a las nuevas dos pequeñas ninja de la iniciación sexual, planificando una manera apropiada de entregarles el conocimiento y mostró su propuesta a los demás clanes. Éstos no demostraron mayor interés en el asunto y ella decidió insistir. Aoshi le sugirió buscar una forma inteligente de hacerlo y ella se encontró valorando mucho su opinión y haciendo caso, convencida de que era lo mejor.

Según la planificación de Aoshi para el mes, como empleada de Aoiya, Misao era la encargada de comprar las provisiones para el restaurante. El motivo era evidente: la joven era muy despierta y no se dejaba embaucar, consiguiendo siempre lo mejor, gracias a lo cual la comida del local estaba ganando una importante reputación. Desde luego no podía ir sola y siendo él el encargado de las finanzas, lo más lógico, le pareció, era acompañarla él mismo en estas vueltas, sea para firmar compromisos de pago o efectuarlos. Se encontraron saliendo dos veces por semana y contrario a lo que ella pensó en su momento, Aoshi era capaz de ofrecerle una interesante conversación de camino.

Pronto se encontró anhelando esas salidas. Se sentía a gusto con Aoshi. Ya no le resultaba como una especie de dios que había bajado a la tierra a deslumbrarla y despreciarla a ella, pobre mortal. Estaban más nivelados y eso le daba seguridad. Y aunque no dejaba de reírse o hacer bromas, también el tono era diferente. No era el de chica nerviosa. Era el de una mujer segura de que lo que dice es inteligente y gracioso a la vez. Ya no lo trataba de "señor" o de"usted", si bien mantenía cierta formalidad en su trato.

Había pasado medio año desde la muerte de Okina. Era verano y Misao había obtenido un día libre para ir al festival. Se lo comentó a Aoshi, pero no lo invitó a acompañarla, segura de que preferiría su meditación. Al verla salir él se le unió, porque quería ir con ella y pasaron una tarde feliz. Sin ser demasiado demostrativo, Aoshi disfrutó la actividad. Resolvieron ir a buscar algo de ropa, porque se había puesto fresco, para volver más tarde, pero al regreso él tomó el sendero hacia la cabaña.

Misao lo vio hacer. De pronto él se detuvo y giró hacia ella y la joven le sostuvo la mirada. Luego asintió y caminó hasta llegar a su lado.

Sintió los dedos de Aoshi chocar con los suyos en un par de ocasiones, hasta que él los entrelazó a los suyos. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con intensa fuerza cuando la cabaña apareció ante sus ojos. Al cerrar el shoji, Aoshi se inclinó sobre ella y la con una dulzura que ella jamás pudo imaginar que tendría. Sintió su mano apretarla contra él por los hombros y se abandonó por completo a lo que pasaba, con unas ganas locas de desnudarlo y recibirlo dentro de ella.

Las cintas que mantenían en su sitio su kimono pronto cayeron al tatami y más tarde la ropa. En los meses pasados su cuerpo no se había desarrollado más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero tenía la confianza de que, tras conocerlo, si Aoshi aún quería hacer esas cosas con ella estaba bien porque ella debía gustarle, ¿no? Siendo el tipo de hombre que a su juicio podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, no era que se estuviera conformando, era que en verdad la estaba deseando.

—Ahh… —se escapó de sus labios cuando él mordió su cuello, ocultando sus dientes con sus labios para no causarle dolor. Empezó a succionar y ella estiró las manos. El torso del ninja quedó expuesto y el pantalón no tardó en caer. De pronto le pareció a Misao que Aoshi tenía más manos y labios de los que parecía a simple vista por la lluvia de besos y caricias que recibió a lo largo de su menudo cuerpo. Su boca fue demandada por él y pronto sus senos y sus pezones marrones y aunque al principio sus toques le parecieron suaves, tuvo la impresión de que Aoshi era un niño hambriento y ella el más suculento dulce. Así debía ser, considerando que sin ningún pudor ni aviso hundió la lengua entre sus piernas cuando ella pensó que sólo seguiría besando sus extremidades. Abrió mucho los ojos ante tal acción, en especial ante la sensación intensa y a la vez de indefensión que la atacó. Trató de apartarlo, pero él se aferró con fuerza a sus caderas, inmovilizándola. Con la boca de Aoshi en un lugar tan sensible de su anatomía y tan secreto a la vez, sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y confiar. Antes de dos minutos gemía, fuera de sí, mientras con vehemencia él succionaba todo lo que su cuerpo podía brindarle. Quería volverla loca para que ya no pensara tanto y lo dejara entrar cuando quisiera.

La joven gritó cuando una sensación completamente desproporcionada a todo lo que había experimentado la asaltó y tuvo que moverse con decisión cuando Aoshi quiso seguir en eso y ella, tan sensible como estaba, no lograba soportarlo, de modo que el placer estaba peligrosamente cerca del dolor. Aoshi no tardó en subir y observarla con la escasa luz del atardecer que se filtraba por las rendijas de la casa, los ojos cerrados, el cuello estirado y las mejillas arreboladas.

—Quiero entrar…

—Entra. Te recibiré —dijo ella aún temblorosa.

—No quiero sólo hoy. Quiero siempre.

—Te recibiré siempre.

—¿Estás segura? Yo hablo en serio.

Completamente relajada, Misao se acomodó de lado.

—Aoshi, ¿qué me estás pidiendo, exactamente?

—Que seas mi mujer. ¿Quieres serlo, Misao?

La joven se estremeció, en parte por lo que entendió y en parte porque su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse luego de semejante clímax. Aoshi la arropó.

—¿Me quieres? ¿Al hombre que soy? ¿Te gusta como soy?

De pronto la luz se empezó a colar por la cabeza de Misao. Pensó un poco.

Aoshi no era el hombre que quiso hace unos meses, pero no porque él hubiera cambiado, sino porque ella lo empezó a ver tal como era y debía reconocer que lo que había conocido de él, desde que lo miraba objetivamente, no estaba tan mal.

—¿Qué fue lo que cambió para que ahora quieras esto conmigo?

—Tú. Dejaste de portarte como una niña conmigo.

Misao lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Pero… mi aspecto… yo sé que no luzco como una mujer…

—Una mujer es más que un cuerpo, Misao. Es una actitud. Y cuando no me tienes en un pedestal que no merezco, eres más mujer que cualquiera que haya conocido. Escucha, siempre odié que siempre fueras tan… tan tú con los demás y conmigo te portaras como si tuvieras cinco años. Eso repele a cualquiera.

Rápido, por la mente de Misao pasaron rápidamente imágenes de los últimos años. Aoshi se había dado cuenta de que ella era diferente con los demás. Aoshi la había mirado cuando ella pensaba que jamás derretiría en hielo en él.

Aoshi había estado aguardándola.

—Desde lo de Enishi —aclaró con esa calma que tenía.

Misao sonrió y se subió a él. Tocó su pecho y lo acarició, concentrada en sus propias manos, como si de alguna manera Aoshi no existiera. Éste la miró, ya con dificultad por la escasa luz.

—Quiero que seas mío. Ha sido demasiado tiempo, bien o mal, que te he querido. De la manera que haya sido, ha sido a ti y lo que representas para mí, ayer y hoy.

—¿Y qué represento hoy para ti?

—Lo que has sido este último tiempo. No más dios, no más señor Aoshi. Has sido un poco mi jefe, mi compañero y mi camarada. Has sido quien me ha deseado y quien me ha dado tiempo para quererlo de nuevo. Y quien me ha dado la impresión, ha admirado mi labor como ninja. El único hombre que no concibo fuera de mi vida.

—¿Puedo ser para ti el hombre con el que formes una familia?

Riendo, esta vez Misao se dejó caer sobre su espalda, de vuelta al futón. Separó las piernas.

—Puedes entrar cuando quiera. Yo te recibiré, pero ten cuidado. Una vez dentro mío lanzaré lejos la llave. Infantil o madura, tendrás que quererme —rio ella, feliz.

Antes que la luz se fuera por completo, Misao alcanzó a ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Aoshi al incorporarse para penetrarla.

—Yo mismo arrojaré la llave lejos.

Misao aguantó un jadeo ante la embestida del ninja y luego otro. Agarrando ritmo, Aoshi comenzó a moverse y aunque tuvo que encorvar su espalda como una garra para quedar a la altura de los labios de Misao y tomarlos con los propios, no le importó esa ligera molestia. Su cuerpo pequeño lo recibió tan bien como la primera vez que lo hizo y en que él se dio cuenta que fuera de lo externo, se complementaban armoniosamente en el campo más íntimo. Su miembro se sentía apretado y caliente y eso le encantaba. Lo más excitante era cuando la embestía con fuerza y ella aguantaba sin quejarse, porque podía soportarlo y se movía de tal modo que intensificaba su encuentro, aferrándose a su espalda y deseándolo rabiosamente. Aoshi de pronto cayó en cuenta que él, ahora un simple ninja, estaba metiéndose ni más ni menos que con la Okashira, pero fuera de esas apreciaciones íntimas de la situación, lo cierto es que Aoshi quería continuar con aquello que estaba haciendo, con esa misma mujer y por muchísimo tiempo. Estaba enamorado de Misao, la quería de verdad y aunque no se lo había dicho con esas palabras, le pareció que ella entendía el origen de su petición de entrar en ella.

—Claro que lo entiendo —murmuró rato después, quedándose dormida entre sus brazos—. Claro que lo entiendo. Tú me enseñaste. Aunque no lo creí posible, fuiste tú el que me enseñó.

Aoshi cerró los ojos, exhausto y vencido, asintiendo. Aferró a Misao por las caderas y se quedó dormido como una luna rodeando a su sol.

O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O

Fin.

Agosto 24, 2017

Notas de autora:

No sé qué poner. No hay mucho que contar. Historia finalizada, lamento la demora, pero convengamos que cuando no se combina ni tiempo ni musa no hay mucho que hacer.

Saludos a todas y le doy infinitas gracias a quienes me escribieron. Sean felices.

ddaisyaguilar52

Isadi

Misao-21

Guest

Ro

Serena Tsukino Chiba

Pjean

kleinegirl87

harumigirl

Lolitadelavega

Lica

OkashiraJanet

Kaoruca

JazzlittleMockingjay

Blankaoru.


End file.
